Black and Blue
by MovieVillain
Summary: Sanji reunites with an old friend from childhood named Allenby Beardsley. As they go into adventures together, they would uncover some kind of conspiracy that is threatening mankind.
1. Sanji vs Wong

In his hideout from Neo Hong Kong, the villainous Prime Minister Wong has a confrontation with a blond-haired man wearing a black business suit.

"Ah, you finally arrived. You arrived faster than I expected, Black Leg Sanji," he said with a smug expression.

"Allenby... Where is Allenby Beardsley?" Sanji demanded.

"Where? She's under custody, that's what," replied the corrupt politician. "But that's not important. Sanji. Mr. Black Leg. Can I call you Sanji? Sanji, you have such skill with the Black Leg fighting style. No wonder you got that nickname for your wanted poster."

"I have nothing to say to you," the blond pirate snarled at him.

"Scary!" Wong teased as he got up from his chair. "If you want to know where Allenby is, she looks berserk at the moment."

Hearing those words reminded Sanji on the effects of the Berserker System towards Allenby. This is one bad childhood memory for him to see what her own government is doing to her from ten years ago. In fact, he looks horrified of recalling it.

"Wong! Shut that thing off so she can be normal again!" the pirate demanded angrily.

"Why would I?" Wong showed a little of his eyes under his black sunglasses.

"You twisted son of a bitch!" Sanji realizes that his enemy won't do such a thing. "You're not going to get away with this!"

"I already have," the politician said with a smug expression once again.

"Why, you..." the pirate raised a fist as he is ready to put up a fight.

"That's what I wanted to see," Wong is quite ready.

Sanji sends a kick towards his chest, but it's blocked by the latter holding a cane.

"What the...?" the former looks surprised by this.

"I can put up a fight, you know," Wong said.

As he stepped back from him, Sanji sends a barrage of kicks towards him, but however none hits his enemy as he keeps blocking and dodging them. Luckily, he sends one kick to his face.

"How nice of you, Black Leg, but you're far from over," Wong stated.

"What did you say?!" Sanji demanded as his right leg is burning with fire for more effect.

"Ah! Diable Jambe! Interesting choice, but..."

Wong activated his cane's power with the same result.

"How did...?" Sanji looks stunned by this.

"My cane got the same power as your leg?" the politician said with a smug expression. "Let's just say I've taken my time on studying you."

Nevertheless, the pirate charges at his enemy with his powered move, but Wong seems to block it. Not giving up, Sanji sends kicks to hit him, but Wong successfully makes a move to block and attack him with his powered cane to put him down.

"Aw, does that hurt, Sanji? Maybe this also hurts!" Wong excitedly hits him from his back with his cane before it powered down. He proceeds to go to his throne. "Despite this coming from me, you're doing a lot better, Sanji. Now, it's time for me to show you where Allenby is."

A screen comes from his throne as Sanji tries to get up to see what is going on. They were seeing a pink-winged Gundam approaching to fight Burning Gundam.

"Allenby, no!" the pirate cried.

"No doubt that's your precious Allenby. By the way, she's also infected with the DG cells," Wong added.

"You bastard..." Sanji said weakly trying to reach his hand towards him.

"Just enjoy your childhood friend destroy the very man who defused her on their first Gundam Fight."

Those were the last words he heard from Wong before losing consciousness.


	2. Ten Years Ago

_From ten years ago..._

_Sanji is with his mentor, Zeff, still stranded on some island. While the former is doing an errand for the latter, he stumbled into a beautiful girl despite the fact that she is covered with dirty from her face. This girl has short light-blue hair, and that is enough to make Sanji makes his right eye into a heart to fall in love with her._

_"Are you okay?" she asked._

_"Yes, I'm okay," Sanji snaps out of his fantasy with his right eye turned back to normal._

_"I'm sorry for intruding like this."_

_"No, don't worry about it. I'm just okay."_

_"Hey, let's be friends," the girl proposed a handshake._

_"Okay, then," Sanji holds her hand for a reply._

_"That reminds me. I'm Allenby Beardsley, but call me Allenby."_

_"My name is Sanji. Just call me Sanji."_

_As the two smiled at each other, their friendship is born and that is one unforgettable moment from either of them._


	3. Sanji vs Wong 2

As he wakes up from this dream, Sanji wakes up to make Wong pay for brainwashing Allenby with the DG cells and Berserker System to do his bidding.

"Heh. Up already?" the latter said with a smirk as he noticed him.

"Shut the hell up..."

"Well, at least that self-righteous transvestite trainer of yours is napping somewhere."

"What did you do to Ivan?" Sanji asked while trying to get up just as Wong hits him with his cane. "You twisted son of a bitch!"

"Sanji, it's time to say goodbye," Wong pulls out a sword blade from his cane. "Now, die!"

Luckily, the pirate is quick enough to dodge this.

"Wong! Wong, I will never forgive you!" he pointed his finger at the evil man.

"You won't forgive me? Like I care. Shut up and die already," the Prime Minister said.

"Why, you!" Sanji activated the Diable Jambe power from his right leg once again.

"We went through this. Are you stupid or what?"

"Like I give a damn."

The blond pirate pulls out some super-powered pills and consumes it to give him an extra temporary boost as an aura appeared on him.

"What the...?" Wong could not believe what is going on.

"It's time I showed you the true power of Diable Jambe!" Sanji exclaimed. "Diable Jambe, activate! Time to die, you degenerate son of a bitch!"

He goes in front of his enemy, who makes an attack with his cane, but he dodged that and sends a kick on his back. While Wong is flying in the air, Sanji jumps up to send a kick to his chest. After sending another kick to the air, he kicks him to the side.

"Flambage Shot!" the chef exclaimed with the kick sending Wong crashing.

"I... I can't believe this!" the latter said with his injuries, then he started to smile and laugh. "Yes, this is it! That's what I've been looking for! Come on, Black Leg Sanji! Let's go!"

Sanji won't do any of what he just said as he stopped the Diable Jambe technique.

"Sorry, I won't do it. In fact, I got other business to take care of so lay down and suffer."

"Hehehe, you're just... chicken..." Wong said before falling down to the ground.

"Shut up, you pathetic little worm," Sanji said before leaving the floor of the building he's in now to take care of some other business.


	4. The Warlord's Challenge

There seems to be a fight going on outside of the building at Neo Hong Kong. It's Rain Mikamura piloting the Rising Gundam and Allenby Beardsley, who is brainwashed by the DG cells and Berserker System, piloting the Walter Gundam. So far, the latter has zapped the floor where Wong is lying down, killing him and destroying his copy of the Berserker System.

But this doesn't mean that she is turned back to normal again.

"You have arrived," Mihawk shows up to the battle.

"Where... where is Domon?!" Allenby screamed. In fact, Domon is all she could speak of despite her state and that she doesn't have a chance for anyone else except her love.

"Domon, huh? That's all you can say? Pitiful," the warlord stated before talking to Rain. "You there! Leave this one to me!"

"Huh? But..." the brown-haired girl attempted to protest before being cut off.

"Don't worry. I can handle this," Mihawk said with seriousness. In fact, it is serious enough for Rain to tell his truth before leaving the fight to him.

"Domon! I love you, Domon! Where is he?!" the brainwashed girl ranted.

"Devil created by the hands of man. In fact, your organization turned you into a weapon with a Devil weapon; the Berserker System and the DG cells within you. You can see Domon again... in the netherworld," the greatest swordsman pulls out his big sword, Yoru. "I am Mihawk! Come!"

He jumps up high to cut off Walter Gundam's tentacles before cutting down its main body with his slash. In fact, this destroys the Walter Gundam to face Allenby in person. She has red eyes, and looking red, not to mention she hasn't unable to control herself from under the control of both the DG cells and Berserker System.

"Just how did he do that?" Rain questioned while watching.

"Now, let's see how tough you are without your Gundam!" the swordsman demands a challenge.

He charges at her and just as he is about to swing his blade from the side, she dodges it. Mihawk sends a barrage of slashes from which she successfully dodges it. Next, she sends a kick towards his face. This does not mean he would give up easily. In fact, he attempted to send a powerful downward slash towards her direction, but she dodges it.

This is going to be a real challenge for him.


	5. Freeing Ivankov

From inside the building...

"What the hell was that?" Sanji question from hearing some noise from the attack, but he brushes this off as he freed Ivankov tied up from the bottom floor of the building. "Hey, queer king, how did you get yourself captured?"

"My goodness, Black Leg. It looks I've underestimated that guy so I lost and got into this captivity," Ivankov replied with a smile. "I thought I'm going to die of embarrassment of defeat."

"Hey, I saved your ass! At least you can do is say thanks or something."

"Do you expect me to thank you?"

"Don't act so surprised!" Sanji retorted. "Whatever. We have to go after Allenby!"

"My goodness, Black Leg," Ivankov seems to be impressed with this development coming from the chef of the Straw Hat Pirates. "You're becoming somewhat of a manly man, despite you have to wear my subjects' dresses."

"Shut up with that, queer king!"

In fact, this is one of the embarrassing moments he has to put up while staying at Kamabakka Kingdom. After his loss towards Caroline, the king's stand-in, he gives in to temptation of acting like the people in it.

Well, that is until the news of Ace's death turned him back to normal.

"Ivan... I just beat up Prime Minister Wong," Sanji changes the subject.

"Well done, then," Ivankov said happily from the news.

"I... Forget about it. Let's just keep moving."

"Black Leg?"

"Yeah?"

"Be careful."

"Don't tell me something like that."

Sanji and Ivankov proceed outside of the building located at Neo Hong Kong to do something about Allenby.


	6. Freeing Allenby

Meanwhile...

"Just as I suspected, Devil, you pose quite a challenge," Mihawk doesn't seemed to be sweating from his fight against Allenby, despite the fact that she is not in her Gundam anymore.

Footsteps are heard as a green-haired man carrying three swords approaches the two.

"You. Are you Allenby Beardsley?" Zoro asked while looking at the brainwashed girl. In fact, he could see this girl has a resemblance from the girl he knows from childhood, Kuina.

_Now what?_ Rain sees his arrival as well from her Gundam.

"Roronoa Zoro, what are you doing here?" Mihawk asked with little to no surprise from the arrival of his rival. As of the moment, he is his swordsmanship master before he could meet Luffy again.

"You're in my way. Move."

"What?" the greatest swordsman asked with surprise on his face.

"Didn't you hear me? Get out of my way. This enemy is mine alone," his rival replied.

"This is not an enemy you can defeat. Even though she is not in her Gundam anymore, she's tough."

"This is our fight. Just stay the hell out of this!" the green-haired man exclaimed.

After some thought of thinking about this, Mihawk has realized this man wants to fight her as much as he does. With a smile on his face...

"Fine then," was his reply. "You can fight her."

With those words, he left the battle as Zoro charges in to the pink-haired girl.

"Three Swords Style," the pirate pulls out his three swords. One on each hand, and the third on his mouth.

"You're annoying me! Domon must fight me, not you!" Allenby looks irritated from her state.

"Come on!"

Zoro sends slashes on each of his two swords on his hands to exchange blows with her. With the DG cells in her, she is fast enough to dodge them and send a strong punch to his face. Not giving up, he charges, but she sends a swift kick to his chest and another kick from below his chin.

"Three Swords Style Ogi: Three Thousand Worlds!" he rotates two of his swords in an attempt to stop her once and for all. However, she is fast enough to dodge this and sends a headbutt on his chest.

As he got up, Zoro looks beaten.

"Wow. She's pretty tough when she's not in her Gundam," he commented.

His opponent continues to send a barrage of punches towards him before sending him to down to the ground.

"This is pointless," Mihawk said as he attempt to get into the fight.

"Stay out of this! I told you this is between me and her!" Zoro stops his rival by putting one of his blades in front of him.

"Not so tough now, huh?" Allenby stated.

"No! I can still..."

"Pointless."

The brainwashed girl sends a swift kick towards the green-haired pirate to send him flying. However, he gets rescued by Sanji.

"Black Leg..." Mihawk muttered from his presence.

"You're late, Stupid Cook," Zoro said while noticing his friend and also rival showing up.

"Yeah, I was lurking in the shadows, waiting for you to get beat by this girl," Sanji said with a smirk.

"You're so mean, Stupid Cook."

"Let's finish this once and for all."

"I agree."

The words coming out of Sanji surprised Zoro.

"Wait a minute. I thought you wouldn't hit a woman," the latter asked with surprise.

"I got an exception..." the former replied before focusing on his childhood friend. "Allenby, it's me, Sanji. I may not hit a woman because I was raised in my life for this, but I remember a quest from Chef Zeff. He said, 'if you see a girl being brainwashed, hit her until she's freed but only for her this time'. Well, you're brainwashed, so I'm going to hit you. Look at you, being reduced to this crazy, messed up thing! You big, dumb jerk!"

Sanji and Zoro charge on her for their attacks and she jumps away from them. Next, she sends out two energy beams from her hands, despite she is not in her Gundam. The former blocked them as the latter charges on her, but his attempt failed when a zap comes out of him.

"Moss Head!" the former cried for his crewmate, then turns to Allenby. "You're such a tykebomb, Allenby, which is why I'm going to defuse you right now! You better believe it, you big dumb jerk!"

Sanji jumps in front of her for a kick, but she blocked it. As for Rain, she is out of her Gundam and is with Mihawk and Ivankov to watch only. The brainwashed girl pulls out an energy whip which he has to dodge the attacks from it. While this is happening, Zoro gets behind her.

"Die!" he pulls out one of his katanas, ready to kill her to end this once and for all.

Luckily, his attempt failed when one of the beams hit him from behind.

"Moss Head!" Sanji exclaimed as he kicked one of the exploding bombs as it explodes.

"Stupid Cook!" Zoro exclaimed, but the chef is okay.

"Are you fine with this, girl?" Mihawk asked with his arms crossed.

"If there is no other way, do it," Rain replied with her head down.

"Understood."

The brainwashed girl sends two energy beams from her hands which Sanji blocked them but Zoro has a big one to block so he may not dodge them in time. Seeing this, the chef runs to his teammate.

"That idiot!" he exclaimed. "You can't go on with those injuries! Get back and watch quietly from the sidelines!"

"You've got to be kidding! I can still keep going!" Zoro refuses to back down like this.

"Domon... Domon... Domon... if you won't bring me to him, then I'll destroy you all!" Allenby screamed as she makes a giant ball of red energy and throws it on their direction. The impact is strong enough to throw Zoro aside.

Meanwhile, trouble has come to the rest of the Shuffle Alliance as some mysterious entity comes to Domon after he defeated Master Asia.

As for the beam, it puts Sanji down, but he got up.

"You know, Allenby," he said and just as she is about to send an attack from her whip, he sends a kick towards her face, then to her chest to stop it before putting up a smile. "You're the same idiot I used to know of, but I still love you. I'm still your friend. You dumb jerk. Don't just lose yourself to the devil you have become. That's why you haven't turned normal again when the Berserker System made by Wong is destroyed and your Gundam is destroyed. I know you, whenever you see malice, you see happy stuff. You and I don't feel them like a total waste. Allenby, remember those moments!"

"I am a weapon. I am a weapon. I must destroy those who oppose me to get to Domon," Allenby stated angrily. "Must get to Domon! Tell him I love him!"

"Just shut the hell up with that guy! So what if you don't find him?! Surely, I miss Zeff, but I'm not complaining like you! It doesn't matter! If you can't find your love, focus on someone else like me or Rain!" Sanji exclaimed.

"Sanji..." Rain is touched by what the chef has to say in his own way.

"Diable Jambe!" he activated his fire power as it covers his right leg. "Allenby, this is going to hurt a lot, but it needs to be done."

Allenby screams as she charges at him to make a barrage of punches for him to dodge fast. After dodging her kick, he leaps into the air.

"Wake the hell up! You idiot! Extra Hachis!" the chef exclaimed.

With this attack, he launches a fierce barrage of flaming kicks, the light from the attack and the speed at which it is delivered makes it look like one big fire blast. This is enough to turn Allenby back to normal as she loses consciousness with those injuries from that attack. Being a ladies man, Sanji carries her like how a husband carries his wife

He has successfully freed her from being controlled by the DG cells and Berserker System. Only what remains is to wake her up.


	7. Domon and Wong

With his mentor turned enemy dead, Domon hopes to keep on fighting to end this mayhem once and for all.

However, a problem occurred to him as a black mysterious entity showed up in his presence.

"Well, well, it looks like Master Asia is dead," it spoke as it took shaped of Prime Minister Wong.

"Wong? What is the meaning of this?" Domon asked while putting up a fighting stance against the evil man.

"Whoever thought you'd beat him, but my organization will resurrect him after this fight. He is still useful to us, despite he's going behind my back," Wong stated with a smug expression while looking at the dead body.

"You bastard!" Domon screamed while charging at him, but he's been grabbed by the shadows that the evil politician has been manipulating. "What did you do?!"

"Just to show you how strong I am," the politician said and upon looking at the others like Chibodee, George, Sai, and Argo, he keeps up the expression. "You all should know to stay out of this. I'm more powerful than you can possibly imagine."

"What do you want?" the spiky black-haired demanded.

As Wong comes close to him, an evil smile crept up on him, ready for an answer.


End file.
